


Persistence is Key

by ToolMusicLover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolMusicLover/pseuds/ToolMusicLover
Summary: Anakin has been making suggestive remarks all day, when they're finally alone together Obi-Wan finds himself succumbing to Anakin's persistence.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Persistence is Key

**Author's Note:**

> This idea arose from my clearly obsessed dreams and as a result, here we have a short, filthy one shot.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. Comments and kudos appreciated!

Obi-Wan had always known that kissing was a good way to get Anakin to stop talking and never has he employed the tactic more than now. Distantly, he wonders if he should be offended by the winning smirk on Anakin’s face, yet he doesn’t actually let it stop him from enthusiastically returning Anakin’s sloppy kiss with its too incessant tongue and spit slick lips.

“Knew it.” Anakin murmurs smugly when they come up for air.

With a groan of annoyance he says, “Will you just shut up.”

Instead of waiting for a reply he kisses Anakin again, this time bringing his hands up to Anakin’s chaotic curls and tugging on them harshly. He tells himself that the resulting ridiculously erotic moan doesn’t jolt his cock so much that he feels precome wet the front of his robes, but he knows that it’s an utterly ridiculous lie.

Really, he shouldn’t be this out of control so soon, they had only actually kissed after all. He can’t say he’s surprised though, Anakin has been teasing him all day long with ludicrous leers and flirting so terrible he’s slightly ashamed that such tactics worked on him at all.

Still, he feels some sense of clarity return to him briefly when Anakin sucks on his tongue so hard that he’s worried the younger man won’t ever let it go. “Anakin, we should stop. I do actually need to – “

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin interrupts, pupils blown and breath heavy. “Don’t you dare stop...”

He licks his lips, as though in consideration before launching himself at Obi-Wan again and thrusting his tongue in a way that Obi-Wan can’t help but think, as he does every time, lacks any sense of finesse.

Almost instinctively he returns the kiss and pushes Anakin up against the closest wall whilst simultaneously wondering just when exactly Anakin had started employing the same methods to get _him_ to shut up? He can’t seem to help himself though and before he knows it he’s got a leg shoved in between Anakin’s thighs and is watching the devastatingly filthy sight of Anakin rutting against his leg furiously.

There is just something so damnable seductive about Anakin with his flushed cheeks and sweat slicked skin as he rubs himself harder against Obi-Wan’s leg, moaning loudly whenever he finds a particularly good angle.

Anakin’s hands are eager as they grope and pull at his robes and his mouth even more eager as he somehow opens it wider to plunder Obi-Wan’s mouth determinedly. Unsurprisingly he reciprocates with just as much vigour and even helps Anakin out as he shrugs out of his own robes hurriedly.

When his skin is bare, hot, incessant hands claw at his chest and back before they grab at his hair and he hears a lewdly loud groan in response.

“ _Master_ ,” Anakin whispers heatedly against his mouth.

And oh, that rather noisy groan had been him apparently.

Too preoccupied to be embarrassed he decides that Anakin is looking far too satisfied with himself and so he removes himself from Anakin’s persistent lips and decides to suck and bite at Anakin’s neck instead. His actions are predictably met with a breathy moan and a twitch of Anakin’s cock against his leg.

“Yes,” Anakin moans, head tilting to accommodate Obi-Wan’s searching mouth.

He quickly begins undoing Anakin’s own robes, huffing in exasperation when Anakin doesn’t seem to want to help at all, too distracted with harshly rubbing his hard cock against his leg in what must be nearly painful thrusts.

Seemingly lucid once more Anakin huffs an impatient sigh and decides to finally help in the removal of his own clothing. They both groan hotly when their bare chests slide together, his copper coloured chest hair rubbing against Anakin’s smooth one in a way that he knows Anakin loves.

“...knew you wouldn’t say no,” Anakin mumbles.

Rolling his eyes at the never ending arrogance of his former padawan Obi-Wan’s thumbs circle Anakin’s nipples before flicking them roughly, he grins widely at the ensuing moan and forward shove of Anakin’s chest as he demands more.

True to form, he rolls the nipples until they’re hard beneath his fingers before lowering his mouth to begin licking and sucking at them softly. If possible, they seem to harden further so that when he flicks at them with his tongue Anakin’s whole body jerks in response.

Apparently the stimulation is too much for Anakin for he pulls Obi-Wan up with desperate hands on his shoulders and in his hair, where from there he promptly kisses Obi-Wan again and attempts to grab his dislodged leg to slide back between his thighs.

And now he can’t help but also feel a little bit smug, just who was it exactly that had been making remarkably vulgar innuendos all day trying to rile him up but who is also now panting into Obi-Wan’s mouth desperately?

With a streak of pride that he’ll never admit to he denies Anakin’s impatient hands and instead crowds Anakin more so against the wall as he lowers his hand to Anakin’s cock and rubs the hard length slowly over the rough fabric of his trousers.

“Ah, Master – “

Anakin moans into his mouth and rolls his hips up into Obi-Wan’s hand, whining softly when the pace of his hand is too slow compared to the pace of his thrusts.

“Master,” complains Anakin.

Obi-Wan pushes his hand down harder but not faster and grins into Anakin’s sweaty neck when it results in another frustrated moan.

Anakin swiftly recovers though and he seems to almost vie with Obi-Wan as he hastily grabs his stiff cock, squeezing it shamelessly as Obi-Wan bites his lips firmly, trying not to groan too obviously over the feeling of Anakin’s clever fingers rubbing him gloriously.

He fails rather spectacularly when a particularly rough rub provides just the perfect amount of friction and he gasps, “ _Anakin._ ”

His heated gasp seems to only spur Anakin on more, but in a different and not entirely unpleasant way. Obi-Wan swallows past the quiet whimper that threatens to leave his mouth as Anakin stops the hard press of his hand and instead lightly grazes his length with his fingers, his thumb tracing the stiff head and stroking across it gently.

Anakin’s touch is soft and intimate, almost reverent and as he gazes at Obi-Wan all the while with heavy lidded eyes he feels himself spurt more precome across the already dampened fabric.

Obi-Wan had thought he was in control of the situation, but Anakin is still as enthralled as he always is whenever he feels Obi-Wan’s weighty cock twitching under his hand. It happens nearly every single time, Anakin will just stop and become quiet and pliant as he feels the thick length of him. It is an intoxicating sensation, one which Obi-Wan finds both humorous and so incredibly arousing. His Anakin, his infuriating, smug, never shuts up Anakin speechless from desire.

With a dizzying rush of urgency he pulls Anakin’s hand away from him and with a shaking grip he loosens Anakin’s trousers and shoves his hand down the front. He groans lowly when his hand wraps around heated flesh and is able to spread the generous amount of precome down the hard length.

“ _Master,_ ” Anakin starts with moan, “I – I want to touch you.”

Anakin must truly be near oblivious to his surroundings he thinks humorously, he isn’t actually doing anything to stop Anakin from touching him. Choosing that he won’t tease Anakin about it now Obi-Wan instead kisses him, or he tries to, Anakin merely gasps into his mouth. His chest pulsing with erratic breaths as Obi-Wan’s hand slides up and down his cock repeatedly.

Anakin seems to finally realize that his hands are indeed free and so he drags them down Obi-Wan’s back before quickly groping his arse and trying to undo the ties of his trousers despite the lack of room between their bodies.

Obi-Wan is pleased to see that he isn’t the only one with an unsteady grasp today. Anakin’s hands fumble with the ties, the tremble in his fingers almost as telling to the extent of his desire as the hard cock in Obi-Wan’s grip.

He nips at Anakin’s neck and shoulders, sucks on his collarbone to distract himself as Anakin eventually slips the ties free. Anakin decides to shove his waistband and small clothes down so that they’re cutting into the tops of his thighs rather than just shove his hand inside as Obi-Wan had done.

Rather maddeningly, once his cock pops free Anakin simply grasps him lightly, his eyes wide and glazed as he stares unabashed at Obi-Wan’s pulsing, dripping cock. With a swallow that Obi-Wan can hear Anakin seems to almost brace himself before gripping it tightly and sliding his hand up the hot length.

His and Anakin’s resultant moans are nearly in tandem, except he predicts Anakin’s is more likely due to the frequent twitches of Obi-Wan’s cock in his palm more than anything. It also results in Anakin sharply thrusting his own cock into Obi-Wan’s grip with renewed energy, the hard length forgotten about as his own cock was unwrapped.

They’re both rubbing each other earnestly now, their panting breaths and the slick slide of skin on skin filling the quiet room. And though it’s good, _so_ incredibly good, he doesn’t quite want to finish like this, he wants to see Anakin coming undone. With a shred of calm he hadn’t thought he possessed in that moment he pulls away from Anakin before it’s too late and shoves him over the nearest surface. It’s a table thankfully and quite a large one, though he doesn’t spare even a second thought over what room they’re possibly in right now.

With single minded determination he hurriedly pulls Anakin’s trousers and small clothes down to his knees so that they’re limiting his movement. Anakin attempts to stand and manoeuvre them off his legs but Obi-Wan merely pushes him back down against the hard surface and kicks his legs so that they’re knocked together tightly.

Anakin glances back at him in confusion and if he had any patience left he would explain. Instead he spits into his hand, lathers his cock and thrusts into the small space between Anakin’s exposed thighs.

“ _Master_ ,” Anakin whimpers, “I – I, oh, _oh,_ Force – “

“Tighter, Anakin,” he orders.

Thankfully Anakin listens to him for once and tenses his thighs. He moans low and deep as the extra tension grips his cock tightly, grateful that Anakin’s soft thighs and his spit and precome are enough to ensure that he glides in smoothly.

“T–that...that feels – “ Anakin stammers.

Anakin is braced on his forearms stretched out in front of him and his feet have slipped back slightly as they accommodate the angle he needs to tense comfortably throughout Obi-Wan ruthless thrusts. He seems completely and utterly overwhelmed, moaning obscenely every time their skin slaps together, encouraging Obi-Wan with his loud gasps and hot thighs to fuck him harder, to fuck deeper so that Obi-Wan can feel himself slamming into Anakin’s cock on the other side.

Anakin cries out each time their cocks briefly rub together, moaning unashamedly, “ _Force_ Master, oh – that feels...oh fuck – “

He thrusts in impossibly deeper, again and again and again. Shoves at Anakin so forcefully that Obi-Wan can see his hands scrambling to get a grip on the table. He doesn’t stop though, he can’t stop. He wants to keep thrusting into the tight, hot gap of Anakin’s thighs until they’re covered in his come.

“ _Anakin_ ,” he snarls, his pace relentless and his grip on Anakin’s hips bruising, “touch yourself.”

Anakin swiftly brings his flesh hand to his cock and he watches rapt as Anakin sets a rapid pace. He drags his eyes down the twisting planes of Anakin’s sweat slicked back, watches enthralled as Anakin squirms beneath him and keens highly when his pleasure begins to mount.

“ _Yes,_ ” Anakin slurs, “so _close_... ah – _Master._ ”

He growls lowly the more he listens to Anakin’s incomprehensible moaning, knows that Anakin is on the very brink of release as his hand jerks his cock frantically. It’s ultimately the blinding tension of Anakin’s thighs that indicate his impending orgasm, they tighten near unbearably around his cock before Anakin cries out a hoarse, “ _Master_ ,” his body snapping taut and his hips jerking uncontrollably as his come splatters across his hand and the table.

It is perhaps one of the most incredibly erotic sights of his life and he somehow thrusts harder as he begins to feel the familiar ball of heat spread throughout his body, his balls drawing up tight to his body.

On his next thrust in, Anakin, in a moment of lucidity that Obi-Wan hadn’t known he currently possessed, rubs his still come covered hand across the stiff head of his cock. That slight touch is too much and he groans Anakin’s name low and rough as his climax hits him. His cock jerks and a seemingly unending stream of his come splatters across Anakin’s thighs. 

When his body has stopped twitching he collapses in an undignified heap across Anakin’s back who then promptly falls with a loud thud onto the table. He kisses across Anakin’s back and shoulders as their loud breathing eventually evens out in the quiet room.

“Told you I’d make you come by the end of today,” Anakin says. And though Obi-Wan may not be able to see his face he can quite clearly hear the pleased smugness in his voice.

“ _Anakin_ ,” he groans in exasperation.


End file.
